


Cycle Select: Fluff

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NPT Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: "So," Dean groused, "when I told you what the doc said about folding clothes being good p.t., I didn't know I was, like, signing myself up for a lifetime of servitude."





	Cycle Select: Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



"So," Dean groused, "when I told you what the doc said about folding clothes being good p.t., I didn't know I was, like, signing myself up for a lifetime of servitude."

"Keep talking, Cinderella." Roman dropped a pile of towels, still fluffy and hot from the dryer, onto Dean's lap. Some of the load flopped over onto Seth, where he was curled up next to him on the couch.

"But, also, keep folding," Seth said, and laughed a little, even when Dean pegged him in the face with the kitchen towel he'd just finished folding.

"Think that's funny?" Dean narrowed his eyes and launched himself across the cushion at Seth, cutting a savage promo about washboards and socks crusty enough to kick your ass even without any feet inside and not letting fabric softener make you soft.

Seth was laughing even harder at that, head tucked into Dean's shoulder, arms locked around his middle tight, making sure their boy didn't fall off the couch onto his healing arm. Roman bent down to scoop up one of the big bath towels that had toppled to the floor in the scuffle, and wedged himself into the spot Dean had mostly vacated in order to play-maul Seth. He swirled the towel around in some kind of matador move that ended with it draped over both of them, then wrapped his arms around the whole warm bundle.

"Think your new gimmick could use some work, babe."

"No way, man. This shit is gold," Dean protested, and squirmed ineffectually in their arms. "Me and the Snuggle bear. Got Summerslam main event written all over it."

"Laundromat match?" Seth offered. "Win by stuffing the other guy in the machine and getting the door closed?"

Dean chuckled. "For sure. One of those ones with the big glass window in the door. And, like, no-DQ for using any of the stuff in the building as weapons." As he warmed to the topic, he stopped struggling in his terrycloth cocoon, and settled down on the couch, tucked up warm between them. A few stray pieces of his hair had begun to stand on end.

"Mowing people down with one of those wheelie carts?" he suggested, reaching up to futilely smooth down Dean's hair.

"Face off the change machine," Dean continued thoughtfully. "Bang 'em into the soap dispenser until it spits out a little box of soap flakes to blind 'em with..."

Roman shared a smile with Seth over Dean's head, and added, "Buried in dirty laundry?"

"Yes!" Dean leaned over and smacked a kiss onto his head. "Perfect place for Mr. Socko to do a guest spot!"

"You think underwear are still PG?" Seth asked. "For a spot where everybody thinks the lacy black nightie is Foxie's... but then it's really Golddust's. Or, I don't know, somebody gets all tied up in, like, six feet of elastic that's supposed to be Braun Strowman's giant thong?"

Dean reached for Seth's hand, suddenly serious. "Baby, I know it gets lonely on the road - and I get it, I'm easy to miss - but you gotta promise me you'll stay out of that monster's underwear drawer. There's gonna be things there you ain't ready to see."

Seth laughed. "You're an asshole," he said, but he also let Dean keep hold of his hand, "and you _are_ easy to miss."

"We do it every day, " Roman agreed. "Don't even need an alarm on our phones to remind us."

Dean leaned hard into Seth then, and reached back to pluck at Roman's shirt until he shifted forward to wrap himself back around both of his boys. " 'M glad you come home to me," Dean said softly, "even when you both bring your body weight in dirty socks."

He dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder. "The more of them you fold, the quicker you come back out with us, right?"


End file.
